


Kissing Strangers

by vanillahigh00



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00
Summary: As the song went on they moved closer into each other’s space. David appreciated the feeling of this stranger’s body on his. He looked down at this man as he was shorter than David and for a second he wanted to take off his mask and just look at his face, look into his eyes, but if he was honest with himself he found the mystery intriguing. They just danced without saying a word, but their bodies were saying plenty...the way they fit together perfectly with each movement.





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetaed! All mistakes are my own!

“He is so exasperating.” David exclaimed as he walked back into the Motel lobby.

“Who are we talking about?” Stevie asked raising an eyebrow.

“That cocky self-assured guy that works at Ray’s…. Patrick Brewer.” David’s voice was still raised in frustration.

“Were you able to get a new form?” Stevie asked.

“Ya, but he listened to all of my voicemail messages and completed the form for me. Why did he do that?” David asked as he paced the motel lobby.

“Sounds pretty nice if you ask me.” Stevie replied nonchalantly.

“He was so smug and he even called the name of **_MY_** store pretentious. Who the fuck does he think he is?” The more David talked about this encounter, the more irritated he became.  


David had filed incorporation papers for his new general store with the new businessman in town. His first experience with this man, Mr. Patrick Brewer, was less than impressive according to David’s standards.  


Stevie tried to reason with David, “David, he was probably playing with you. He helped you out and filed your paperwork. I think you're making this out to be more than it is. Go back to your room and get ready for the party. Forget about this guy at Ray’s and let’s go have some fun. Maybe we’ll meet some randoms.”  


David’s face changed over to an evil grin, “I could use a random after today.”  


++++++++++++++++++++++++  


David and Stevie were heading to a Halloween Masquerade Party being held at Mutt’s barn where everyone was required to wear masks. Mutt, the mayor’s son, had the place all decorated in cobwebs and strings of lights in eerie shades of purple and orange. Smoke machines were everywhere and the whole place looked amazing.  


David and Stevie walked in together. Stevie dressed up like a French Maid and David dressed up like Danny Zuko in Grease. David Rose could rock a leather jacket like no other man, and he knew it too.  


“We used to go to these masquerade parties in New York all the time. There was always such a mix of people at these things. You just never knew who you were going to run into.” David said as he scanned the room through his mask.  


And then David spotted it ... a table of food and booze! David grabbed Stevie’s hand and headed over to the table.  


“_Ew_…. what kind of food is this?” David asked as he completely scrunched his face in digust.  


“David, this is a house party. There is a pretty good size keg of probably cheap beer, chips, and dip, cheese, and crackers…. what did you expect? A full buffet?” Stevie asked sarcastically.  


David then found a bowl of popcorn and reached in to grab a handful as his hand came into contact with another hand and just the slightest touch of this other human’s hand sent chills down David’s spine. David looked up and saw another man wearing a Batman costume.  


The stranger returned David’s gaze, “I apologize. You first.”  


David smiled, “Thank you.”  


The stranger commented, “Nice party. I love the idea of the masks.”

“Yes, masquerade parties are a lot of fun.”  


David took his time studying this man up and down without him noticing between bites of popcorn. He loved that this costume was fit tightly accentuating his defined muscles.  


_Oh! He could be a fun random!_ David thought to himself. 

“Would you like to dance?” The stranger asked David.  


David smiled, “Sure.”  


The stranger took David’s hand and guided him to the dance floor. David looked back at Stevie as he was being led to the dance floor. Stevie smiled and gave him a thumbs up. David didn’t expect to meet anyone so early into the evening but thought he would see where things went this handsome stranger. 

David placed his left hand around the stranger’s waist and placed his right hand in the stranger’s left hand. They were moving pretty quickly to “Home." David liked his rhythm. They moved so well together anticipating each other’s moves. As the song went on, they moved closer to each other’s space. David appreciated the feeling of this stranger’s body on his. He looked down at this man as he was shorter than David. For a second he wanted to take off his mask and just look at his face, look into his eyes, but if he was honest with himself he found the mystery intriguing. They just danced without saying a word, but their bodies were saying plenty...the way they fit together perfectly with each movement.  


The song finished and David’s dance partner escaped to the bathroom.  


Stevie came over to David with a smile, “Who was that cutie?”  


David grinned, “I don’t know. I didn’t ask his name, but loved the way he moved.”  


Stevie nodded, “Clearly you did. You two looked like you were having a good time.”  


David smiled, “Something about him…. he’s different from other guys…”  


“Did he come alone?”  


David was grinning now, “I don’t know. We’ve said like two words to each other all night and it feels ...hot...dirty...I don’t know, but I like it!”  


David really knew nothing about this man other than he had a great body and could keep up with David on the dance floor. A challenge in and of itself. David noticed the song playing through the speaker, “Beautiful Stranger,” which reminded David of his own. He started looking around the room to see if he could find his Batman. He found him in the corner talking to a few people and just watched him. David observed his face as he smiled while he talked to other people…whoever this man was…. David wanted to know more…. David needed to know more.  


Stevie watched David, “David, go talk to him. You know you want to.”  


“Fuck it, I do…. are you ok?” David wanted to make sure Stevie was ok if he abandoned her for this stranger he couldn’t take his eyes off of.  


David didn’t know who Batman was with, his preferences or if he was single. Based on their previous dance, David was pretty confident he knew the answers to those questions.  


As David continued to watch Batman, he saw him escape from the crowd he was engaging with giving David the opportunity to talk to him again.  


“Hello Stranger.” David smiled.  


Batman smiled back, “Hello yourself.”  


Something about this man’s smile caused what felt like a swarm of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.  


Over the speaker, David heard “Dancing Queen” and asked Batman to dance.  


Batman smiled, “I don’t know if I can handle this one.”  


“Let’s try.” David grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. They tried to dance face to face, but not attached this time. David let this go on for a minute or two because he was extremely amused watching how poorly Batman could dance on his own. His legs almost looked like tree trunks. He did so well when he was attached to David earlier, but solo didn’t work out so well. As David watched him, he couldn’t help but smile, as badly as he danced, it was endearing…. genuine. David needed someone like him in his life. Was he really available? Did he even have any kind of interest in David?  


David grabbed him and attached Batman to his side. They swayed to the song for a moment slowly as they rolled their hips in sync. David liked this position because it was hot and it answered a question or two ...Batman was interested. Batman’s body was responding to David. David then managed to spin Batman around so that David landed on Batman’s side. He wanted Batman to know he was interested too. As they swayed, they just stared at each other as if no one else was in the room. David didn’t want this song to end.  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Batman had come by himself. He was new to town and didn’t know too many people. His plan for the evening was to make new friends and just have some Halloween fun. He had no idea he would find a Danny Zuko. The leather jacket was all that he could handle and when they danced…. oh dear Lord! He just wanted to throw Danny against the wall and tear off that leather jacket to discover what was underneath. There was no way possible that Batman was going to act on any of these desires. He wasn’t that forward.  


“Dancing Queen” was proving to be challenging. Danny had taken him and attached him to his side and Batman was pretty sure Danny knew how he was feeling and when Danny attached himself to his side it took all he had to contain himself literally as he felt his rock hard cock dripping underneath his costume and needed to find a way to relieve himself quickly! Luckily, the song ended and he was able to go find the bathroom.  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Over an hour had passed by and David hadn’t seen Batman. Stevie found David sitting in a corner and came over to sit down with him. Stevie had been flirting with a few guys at the party, but no one she pegged for a random.  


“Hey, where’s _Batman_?” Stevie inquired.  


David looked over at Stevie with a slight frown on his face, “Probably gone…..they all leave ...anyone I find interesting.”  


“Did you get his name?”  


“No, I didn’t think he’d leave before I could get his name. We were having so much fun and I was really hoping to get to know him.”  


“I bet you were.” Stevie grinned.  


“If I’m being honest, there is something about him ...I'm not sure what it is, but I would have liked to have gotten to know him better.”  


Stevie heard a slow song come over the speaker and asked David to dance. They headed over to the dance floor while “That’s What for Friends are For” played. Stevie rested her head on David’s shoulder as they swayed. She had placed her arms around David’s waist and David’s arms were around Stevie’s neck/shoulders. 

Stevie and David had an instant connection from the day David’s family moved into the motel. She was the friend David never had but needed. Stevie kept David grounded and in check because David could be a little dramatic at times.  


Stevie looked up at David with a slight smile, “I bet you’ll find Batman.”  


David looked down at Stevie trying to sound hopeful, “You think so?”  


“I do…..people will be talking about masks and costumes for days ...someone is bound to figure out who you two are. If you two are meant to find each other, it will happen.”  


“I suppose you’re right.” David responded softly.  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Batman snuck off to the men’s room and had decided to take a walk. The town’s park was across the street from Mutt’s place. He found a bench and sat down. He was having an amazing time this evening with Danny. Batman was pretty sure that Danny was David Rose. He couldn’t say with 100% certainty, but his body, the little he heard from his voice. The thought was damn terrifying. Batman and David Rose had not gotten off on the right foot. If he went back into the party and introduced himself, he was pretty sure David would've shooed him away. Batman couldn’t help but wonder what if he hadn’t met David Rose earlier that day and they connected tonight. Tonight would feel so different...exhilarating instead of nervewracking. David Rose was like no other person he had never met. His body, his theatrical personality and as much as it was a lot to take in, Batman was interested. He wanted to know about all of it...all that was David Rose. Would David want him? Was he with anyone? He headed back inside to see if he could find David/Danny. He stood in a corner, hidden, so no one would see him and he saw him on the dancefloor with what looked like a very attractive brunette. They looked like they were having an intense conversation and then she leaned her head down on his shoulder. Was she his girlfriend? If she was his girlfriend, what was Danny doing grinding with him earlier? It was starting to get late and Batman figured he should just get back to his apartment.  


As he walked back into his apartment, he ran into Ray, his roommate.  


“Patrick, who are you saving today?” Ray asked with a smile.  


Patrick sat down on the couch taking off his mask and hood from his costume, “I thought I was interested in some guy at the party, but I think he has a girlfriend.”  


Ray’s face lit up, “Who is it?”  


“I honestly don’t know for sure, but I think it was David Rose.”  


“Oh! Was he wearing a costume?”  


“He was dressed as Danny Zuko from Grease.”  


Ray smiled, “Oh Patrick! That sounds like David…. he has this leather jacket that I’ve seen him wear around town from time to time. Did you say he had a girlfriend?”  


Patrick responded with his elbows on his lap as he put his face in his hands to run through his hair in frustration. “He was dancing with some attractive brunette dressed in a French Maid costume.”  


“Oh, you must mean Stevie.”  


Patrick looked up, “Stevie? Who is Stevie?”  


“Stevie runs the Motel that David’s family stays at. They’re really good friends, but they aren’t a couple.”  


Patrick’s brow furrowed, “Really?”  


Ray in his typical peppy voice responded, “Yes. Go back to the party and go find David Rose or Danny Zuko.”  


Patrick smiled, “Thanks Ray!”  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


David was having a nice time with Stevie. They laughed and started drinking a lot of cheap kegged beer.  


“Damn, what kind of beer is this? This just tastes awful, but I feel soooo good.” David commented with a sloppy drunk smile.  


Stevie grabbed David’s shoulders, “Looks like this cheap beer may help you forget about your Batman for now. Maybe it's time to find you a random.”  


“There’s really no one here for me, but heck with the way I am feeling right now, I’ll take anyone.”  


David had consumed several cups of beer from the keg. He was pretty mellow and just going with the flow at this point. He and Stevie hadn’t danced too much more. They enjoyed watching everyone in their different costumes and tried guessing at possibly who was whom.  


Some guy David and Stevie didn’t recognize came over the speaker next, “Hey everyone, this is for the single folks here…..find a stranger for this next song, the song will tell you what to do ...have fun!”  


The song “Kissing Strangers” came over the speaker.  


“We are going to sit here and watch all these people make out with each other?”  


“Looks that way.” Stevie nodded.  


“Let’s get going. I’m all set. Are you?”  


“Ya, I’m good too.”  


David and Stevie made their way toward the door and as they approached the entrance there stood Batman.  


They caught each other’s gazes and made their way toward each other and Batman crashed into David's lips. It was rather awkward as the masks rubbed up against each other, but Danny and Batman didn’t care. It wasn’t a long kiss, but this short kiss said plenty.  


David looked at Batman, “Can we go outside?”  


Batman nodded.  


David looked back and didn’t see Stevie. David’s phone buzzed. Stevie had texted him that she was ok and headed back to the motel. She couldn’t wait for details later.  


The two walked down to the park and sat down on the bench.  


David held out his hand and pulled off his mask, “David Rose.”  


Batman pulled off his mask with a big smirk on his face, “Patrick Brewer.”  


David threw his hands in the air in frustration, “Of course, the man I’ve been adoring all night turns out to be Patrick Brewer, the same man who insisted my business plan was a failure.”  


“Adoring?” Patrick asked with a sly grin on his face.  


David huffed.  


Patrick continued more seriously this time, “David, you have a great business plan. I’m looking forward to seeing what you do with your store. We got off on the wrong foot this morning and for that, I apologize.”  


David started to allow a smile to form on his face, “Thank you, Patrick. That is very kind of you to say.”  


Patrick, eagerly asked, “Can we forget about this morning and repeat what we just did before we left Mutt’s?”  


David nodded with a rather clear grin, “Yes, please.”  


Their lips met again and this time more intense ...no masks, no anticipation ...just two men who were interested in each other.  


Patrick knew the moment he saw David he was interested. David needed more convincing. David needed to kiss a stranger.  


The pair shared hours at the park together getting reacquainted while forgetting about what happened this morning. They talked and kissed ...kissed alot.  


David knew all evening that he wanted to get to know Batman. Regardless of how this morning started, David was now smitten. Patrick and David talked about the store and Patrick offered to help David with the store. Before he knew it, David was falling….falling quickly and hard.  


Patrick knew all evening he wanted Danny whether he was David Rose or not. The fact that Danny was David Rose was a delicious bonus. He was so relieved that he and David could move forward despite their awkward start earlier that day.  


Tonight was the start of what they both hoped were many nights together...all because they kissed a “stranger."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used during this chapter:
> 
> 1\. "Home" by Phillip Phillips  
2\. "Dancing Queen" by Abba  
3\. "That's what Friends Are For" by Dionne Warwick, Stevie Wonder, Elton John and Gladys Knight  
4\. "Kissing Strangers" by DCNE
> 
> All songs featured in any of my fics can found on my fic [playlist](https://music.amazon.com/my/playlists/Vanillahigh00%E2%80%99s+Fic+Playlist+/e5e6debe-5819-4229-a925-f7a554c812be)! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
